


Mission Impossible - Not Likely

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Blind Keith [17]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blind Keith (Voltron), Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Flying, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Keith (Voltron) was Raised by the Blade of Marmora, M/M, Regris (Voltron) is a good friend, antolivan, thulaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Keith, Regris, Ilun, and Vrek are sent to retrieve an abandoned Empire ship or destroy it if they are unable to.
Relationships: Antok/Kolivan (Voltron), Ilun & Keith & Regris & Vrek (Voltron), Keith & Regris (Voltron), Keith & The Blade of Marmora, Thace/Ulaz (Voltron)
Series: Blind Keith [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1313075
Comments: 10
Kudos: 173





	Mission Impossible - Not Likely

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: This is the seventeenth story in the Blind Keith series. This is Thulaz and Antolivan. Keith is sixteen-years-old in this story.

"Mission Impossible - Not Likely"

It took another deca-phoebe before Keith was able to go on missions, but that was only because he needed to learn to work together with other Blades. Thace and Antok ran mock scenarios, pairing Keith with any available Blades to see who he was compatible with. Not surprisingly, he was most compatible with Regris, but he was also fairly compatible with the newer recruits Ilun and Vrek. Vrek didn't speak much, but Ilun did.

At first, Ilun seemed to dislike Keith, because of his lack of sight. Surprisingly and not surprisingly at the same time, Soshan took Ilun (and Vrek to make sure) and showed them the recording of the Trial of Combat. Soshan had made good on his word that Keith had earned his and his pack's respect. He made sure no one disrespected the kit because of his blindness.

To their surprise, Keith and Regris were paired up with Ilun and Vrek to retrieve an abandoned Empire cruiser, if possible. If not, then Ilun and Vrek were to plant explosives and destroy it. Regris's job was to try to get the ship up and running, and Keith would fly it back.

Even though they saw Keith defeating the four Blades, Ilun and Vrek were dubious about Keith _actually_ flying, so Ilun was the one to fly them to the abandoned cruiser. Keith didn't mind as he had firm belief that his best friend could fix whatever was wrong with it as he was a tech wiz and then, Keith would show these two Blades how well he flew.

The four of them stealthily entered the ship and methodically searched the ship on their way to the bridge. They luckily found no sentries or any soldiers at all and made it to the bridge with no problems. Regris got to work immediately and managed to get the ship in working order.

Keith stepped up to the control panel, but Ilun blocked his path. "I think I should actually pilot the cruiser back to headquarters."

Keith raised his hazy eyes to Ilun's face and raised an eyebrow. "Do you want to explain to Leader why I wasn't allowed to follow his orders?"

Ilun paused but moved out of the way but said one last thing, "If I determine you can't do this, I _will_ take over, no matter what Leader said."

Keith shrugged. He knew he was a natural at flying, his pack told him as much. He did his pre-flight checklist, only asking Regris, "How much fuel does the ship have?"

"It's almost full." Regris's tone was one of boredom, something he wasn't known for. He was just used to Keith having a natural talent for flying.

"Perfect." Keith started the ship and perfectly flew it to the location of headquarters. Ilun and Vrek were shocked into silence as they watched this blind Blade piloting this ship.

They waited for permission to enter, and Ilun finally found his voice. "How did you do that?"

"My pack taught me how to determine differences by sound. I just have a natural talent for flying."

"Identify yourself."

Keith opened a hailing frequency. "This is Blade of Marmora operatives Keith, Regris, Ilun, and Vrek. We have completed our mission."

"Welcome back, Operative. Please navigate the route carefully."

Keith entered the route between the star and black holes without the map that usually accompanied the standard greeting, though if Ilun had thought about it, Keith couldn't see the map anyway. Keith flew the route flawlessly, further impressing the two other Blades. He landed the cruiser in the hangar, and the four Blades disembarked. Kolivan was waiting for them at the entrance to the hangar, and when they were right in front of him, they all dropped to one knee.

"Leader, the mission was a success. We have retrieved the ship," Regris spoke.

"Well done. Dismissed."

Keith stood up with the others but stayed behind, removing his mask and hood. Kolivan drew the kit into a hug, Keith nuzzling Kolivan in greeting.

"Are Daddy and Papa here?"

"They are waiting for you in the nest, kit, along with Antok." Kolivan smiled at the thought of his mate. "Go ahead to the nest. I will join you four shortly."

Keith grinned and left the hangar. His first mission was a complete success, and he hoped every one of his missions were the same way.

Fin


End file.
